


Picky Eater

by Life_On_Repeat1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bacon, Breakfast, Day Off, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Food Issues, Grilled Cheese, Hangover, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Making breakfest for each other, Morning Kisses, Pet Names, Picky Eater, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Triple Drabble, dancing in the kitchen, implied/referenced drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: Sherlock is a Picky Eater and makes breakfast for him and his boyfriend, John, after a John had to much to drink the night before.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 41





	Picky Eater

Sherlock was a picky eater, to say the least. 

He had to know everything that was in his meal and exactly how the chef made it, so he tended not to eat at all when John and him would go out to eat. And he figured that he’d as well cook for the two of them whenever they were home. 

So when John found his boyfriend the morning after a particularly wild night, cooking in the kitchen, he wasn’t surprised one bit. He walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s torso as he pushed his forehead to the cool, bare skin of the other’s back, his migraine subsiding slightly. 

“Morning Darling,” Sherlock said, spatula knocking around something in the frying pan at the stove. 

“What’s for breakfast?” 

“Grilled Cheese and bacon,” He said. He pointed over towards the paper plate of cooling bacon next to them on the counter. 

“That doesn’t sound healthy,” John mumbled sleepily. 

“It’s good for that hangover of yours, had a bit too much to drink last night?” Sherlock chuckled as he shifted the spatula under the greasy sandwich and lifted it off the pan, placing it down on a paper plate next to the bacon one. 

“And we both know my grilled cheeses are your favorite,” He added, turning around in John’s arms after turning off the burner, content smile on his face. John rolled his eyes and leaned up, pecking Sherlock on the cheek, “You are a pain in my arse.” 

“You love it,” Sherlock said, a hand moving to hold at John’s waist. 

“I hate that your right about everything,” He grumbled, arms curling around Sherlock’s neck in turn. Sherlock just grinned, using his other hand to turn up the radio, the soft melody of a song John knew for sure Sherlock could identify the exact date it came out and the name of the musician/song. 

Sherlock gave John a small twirl in his arms then held him close. The two danced in the kitchen together for a few more minutes, then decided to eat before their food got cold, enjoying their day off together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or any constructive criticism :)


End file.
